role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nauntis
Nauntis (ナンティス, Nantisu) or GDBRLegendaryGoji (ゴジラ大怪獣バトルロワイヤル伝説のゴジラ Gojira daikaijūbatoru rowaiyaru densetsu no Gojira) or Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale Legendary Godzilla is a prehistoric Gojiran and a RP character used by RoboOne212. Origin Millions of years ago, Nauntis was a member of a prehistoric sub-species of Gojirans, possibly somewhat precursors. Nauntis, like the rest of his species, was against all evil, and was an ally of balance, Nauntis often protected the weak from the strong, as many massive creatures roamed the planet's surface at that time. Nauntis suddenly felt a disturbance as an immensely powerful creature, known as Apocalypto Bagan, entered the planet's atmosphere, and Nauntis was there to do battle with him. The battle was long, fierce and well-fought, ending up at a stalemate. Nauntis and his adversary were mortally wounded. While Apocalypto Bagan went to space, Nauntis took hybernation inside an inactive underwater volcano. In 2009, North Korea tested out a few nuclear weapons, which broke down the underwater cave Nauntis resided in, which awakened him. Nauntis then proceeded to trash North Korean cities before heading to Hawaii. Nauntis thought long and hard, and remembered his old self, who took the job of a keeper of balance, and the balance right now...Well, it's really distrubed, and this brought upon the come back of the Legendary Nauntis! History Shrooms, Sakes and Destruction! Nauntis took his first mission in this modern world when Neo Hedorah and Venron attacked Ireland, he roared and took Venron as his target, Venron breathed fire at him, but he just tanked the fire and grabbed Venron and bit his neck, but then Venron punched him, Nauntis punched him back. Venron then breathed some fire at him, so Nauntis decided to play the same game, his scutes started to glow blue and he breathed in before firing a blue atomic breath at Venron, slamming him through multiple buildings. Venron then disappeared, Nauntis sniffed and smelled around for him and went to look for him. After some time Nauntis blasted an atomic beam through a window at Venron, and King Ghidorah V did the same, sending him flying and falling to the water, defeated. Nauntis roared and shaked his head at King Ghidorah V, before heading for Neo Hedorah, who he blasted his eye with his Atomic Breath, and who's leg was blasted by Thousand Blades Desu using her Micro-Oxygen Beam, Mothra Leo also went through Neo Hedorah to damage the pollution monster, Neo Hedorah exploaded and went off for space. Nauntis roared victoriously,before nodding to the other kaiju, and heading for the ocean...As balance has once again been restored. Operation: Litterbug Nauntis showed up to stop the Garbage Group from laying waste to a city, he didn't go full power, and underestimated his enemies. Although the battle was going his way, they had the number advantage, until Gomora showed up, the battle was much easier then. Garbage Monster was considered the strongest of them, even having injured him by slashing his chest with his jagged wrist blades. After having been defeated, the Garbage Group retreat, and Nauntis goes back to the ocean. Personality He is a good-willed and wise monster, having seen and experienced a lot in his life, things most haven't even heard of. He doesn't mind humanity as much, as he thinks that they are able to defend themselves. He despises bullies, and those who pick on those weaker than them, and will protect those that are unable to protect themselves. Nauntis is also extremely serious, and while he may sometimes make somewhat goofy moments, Nauntis keeps his plan in his mind and does it flawlessly. Although, his true purpose is to restore balance should it be disturbed, being an agent of balance. Abilities *'Atomic Breath:' As a Gojiran, he is able to fire a blue concentrated beam of pure ionized radiation from his maw. It takes some time to charge up, his scutes partially glow blue and will surge with glowing blue electricity, his chest would also partially glow as well. It is a long range attack with medium damage. **'Weakened Atomic Breath:' When low on energy, or is generally weakened, Nauntis is able to fire a much weakened version of his Atomic Breath, this beam takes less time to charge, but results in a fairly weak attack. The beam isn't as concentrated and resembles fire, although the beam has some one ups, such as it's knockback effect and setting things on blue radiation fire. **'Red Atomic Breath:' A red version of the atomic breath, this beam also has long range, but focuses more on the damage caused by the heat that this beam emits. It also deals damage to anything close to it, and renders the area very warm and possibly uninhabitable. When charging it, Nauntis' scutes will glow red and will surge with red electricity, his body will also start emitting smoke. This beam is Nauntis' strongest attack yet. *'Thick Hide:' Nauntis' thick hide is very durable, pretty much invincible to most human weaponry. *'Physical Strength:' Nauntis is extremely strong physically, he is also an experienced fighter as well due to his multiple fights across his life time. *'Teeth and Claws:' His teeth and claws are very sharp. Moves *'Tail Slam:' He can hit opponents with his gigantic tail, sending them flying back. *'Grapple:' He can grapple his opponents and start biting them, push them through structures or just throw them on the ground. *'Atomic Kiss:' If he grapples and opponent, Nauntis can fire his atomic breath straight through their mouth, decapitating them and incinerating their insides. Trivia *He is MechaZero's main in Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale. *If he crouches down, his scutes can hit flying enemies,due to them being very sharp. *Nauntis' name is based off of 'Nautilus' which is a nickname for Godzilla 2014 which Zero has found in Wikizilla while trying to think of a name. Theme & Roars His theme is Legendary Godzilla from the game he's from. His roars are the same as Godzilla'14. Category:Gojiran Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Prehistoric Category:Earth Defender Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters (MechaZero101)